pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - Urgoz Caster Spike
These builds use the same Frontline, Backline and tactics, but allows for varied damage dealers. Each set of damage dealers has different advantages and disadvantages, though all are capable of times under 20 minutes. =Urgoz Caster Spike= Overview *2 / SF Tanks *5 / Variable Damage Dealers *1 / or / EoE Splinter Barrage *1 / HB Monk *1 / UA Monk *1 / Bonder *1 / BiP Damage Dealers *There are 5 slots left for damage dealers. Below are three recommended sets of damage dealers. Each has its own advantages, so you can pick the one that suits the ability of your team best. **Cryway has a large range providing your EoE is good, with a strong easy spike but a big recharge. **Shitter Flames has a medium range, but a strong spike with a very short recharge. **Rainbowway allows more room for error as foes will be snared and knocklocked, though will split very fast if the UG is slow. It has a decent range but a long recharge. **FoC-Spike uses AoS and Soul Reaping for a consistently strong spike, along with Necrosis and Signet of Sorrow to quickly take down single foes and Urgoz. It has an average range. =General Builds= 2 SF Tanks prof=A/E ear=12 sha=12+1+3of EarthFormBlockAuraAm Unstoppable!"SanctuaryRecallCharge/build EoE Splinter Barrage prof=Rt/R Marks=8 Chan=12+1+3 Beast=10 rest=2ShotWeaponBarrageSpiritsWeaponUral's Hammer!"of Extinctionof My Flesh/build *A Grail of Might lets you meet the requirement of a q9 BoW. *If you have a strong spike, you may want to run something similar to this instead. HB Monk prof=Monk/Mesmer Heal=12+2+1 Divine=11+1 Prot=6+1lightKissof LifeSpiritPartyBoonMimicryOptional/build UA Monk prof=Monk/Mesmer Heal=11+2+1 Divine=10+1 Prot=10+1Spiritof LifeConditionSpiritPartyAegisAuraOptional/build Bonder prof=Mo/P pro=11+1+1 div=8+1 comma=11BarrierBondBlessingSpiritSignetoptionaloptionalHarmony/build * and for less experienced teams/tanks. * and for faster groups. BiP necromancer prof=Necromancer/Monk Blood=11+1+3 Prot=10 Soul=10+3is PowerRenewalof Lost SoulsExtinguishOptionalEscapeBattle Standard of WisdomTraversal/build * if running with a non-armour ignoring spike. * if running with an armour ignoring spike. =Damage Dealers= Cryway *1 / Main Hex Mesmer (VoR) *1 / DF Mesmer *3 / or / CoP/RoJ Spikers VoR Mesmer prof=Me/N dom=12+3+1 fas=12+1of RegretEmpathyof PainEchoTechnobabbleOptionalof SuperiorityTraversal/build * Use Necrotic Traversal to get up to the switches, helping the BiP. To get down, use the teleporter. DF Mesmer prof=Me/E dom=11+3+1 fas=10+1 ins=10SurgeWrackof PainEchoUral's Hammer!"NightmareFreezeIncantation/build 3 CoP/RoJ Spikers prof=Me/Mo fas=10+2+1 ins=8+1 smi=12of JudgmentWrackof PainEchoUral's Hammer!"of SuperiorityoptionalIncantation/build *Optional slots for any of the following: Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support, Extinguish, Smite Condition, "Finish Him!", Breath of the Great Dwarf, Pain Inverter. *Can also be played as primary monk. Searing Flames *1 / VoR mesmer *3 / SF Eles *1 / MS Ele VoR Mesmer prof=Mesmer Domination=12+1+3 Fast=12+1of regretempathyof painurals hammeroptionalworryof superioritymimicry/build 3 Searing Flames Eles prof=Elementalist/ fire=12+1+3 energy=12+1urals hammerinvocationflamesof lesser energyemptymeteorattunementof superiority/build * 3 Elementalists: ** One takes Weaken Armor, take 1 off Energy Storage and put curses up to 6. ** One takes Cry of Pain. ** One takes Necrotic Traversal for switches. *Use Meteor to keep foes around the tank. MS Ele prof=Elementalist/ fire=12+1+3 energy=12+1urals hammerinvocationflamesof lesser energyof sacrificeshowerattunementof superiority/build Rainbowway *1 / VoR mesmer *1 / UG Eles *1-2 / SH Ele *1-2 / or / RoJ Cryer *The VoR and UG are both required, but any combination of the other 3 builds works. 1SH and 2RoJ is recommended. VoR prof=Me/E fas=10+1 dom=12+1+2 ins=8+1 wat=2of Lesser Energyof RegretUral's Hammer!"of PainEmpathyof SuperiorityFreezeIncantation/build UG Elementalist prof=E/Me ear=12+1+3 ene=12+1of SuperiorityUral's Hammer!"GroundEchoEarthof Lesser EnergyBattle Standard of HonorMimicry/build SH Ele prof=E/Me fire=12+1+3 ene=12+1of SuperiorityUral's Hammer!"HeatEchoHeatof Lesser EnergyBattle Standard of HonorMimicry/build RoJ Monk prof=Mo/Me ins=12 smi=12+1+3 pro=3Echoof JudgmentUral's Hammer!"of PainWrackExtinguishOptionalIncantation/build FoC Necromancer *Although not recommended, a FoC can replace an SH ele or RoJ Cryer if the correct professions are not available. prof=N/Me ins=9 sou=9+1 cur=12+1+3Echoof CorruptionEnchantmentsNecrosisUral's Hammer!"TraversalMimicryIncantation/build FoC-Spike *1 / VoR Mesmer *1 / Stolen Speed Mesmer *3 / FoC Necromancers VoR Mesmer prof=Me/E Domination=12+1+3 Fast=12+1 Water=3of RegretEmpathyof PainUral's Hammer!"FreezeWorryof SuperiorityMimicry/build Stolen Speed Mesmer prof=Me/N fas=12+1+1 cur=12Ural's Hammer!"SpeedEnchantmentsEnchantmentsOptionalMimicryHim!"Necrosis/build FoC Necromancers prof=N/any cur=12+1+3 soul=12+1Ural's Hammer!"EnchantmentsEnchantmentsof CorruptionNecrosisof SorrowOptionalof Superiority/build *Three Necromancers **One takes Necrotic Traversal for the Switches **Two Take Arcane Mimicry for FoC if spikes are bad, or UA for extra resurrections. =Usage= General *For each spike, the tank should ping a suitable central target, and then the VoR should ping VoR, and a snare should be applied. When VoR is pinged, all other damage dealers should cast on this target quickly so ensure a quick, clean spike. EoE should be used in range of all spikes, to clear up all enemies that are not in the range of the main damage source. *Each room has one or two environmental effects (similar to Aspects in the Deep or area effects in DoA) which can only be removed by killing the corresponding Twisted bark towards the end of each room. There are several closed doors throughout the mission, each door is guarded by a Guardian Serpent which must be killed before the door will open and the party can proceed. Room One - Weakness Essence and Armor can be used as soon as the whole party loads but wait for the BiP to die before using Grail. One perma should run forwards and spawn the Thought Stealers and Hopping Nightmares. The BiP should try and catch aggro as enemies use Suicide Health. Deep Freeze the group that runs up the hill so they can be spiked before reaching the group. Once they have all been killed, a perma should use Recall on a caster, aggro all foes in the next room and pull them to the left of the room. The whole team can now run around the right side of the room. Be sure not to aggro any Spirits of Disenchantment, as it will also aggro the rest of the group. The second tank should proceed foward and ball the next 3 enemy groups around the Guardian Serpent while casters wait on the stairs. The perma can end Recall when the casters go to spike the group around the Guardian serpent. Move on to the next room. Room Two - Health Degeneration Casters wait at the entrance of the room, where there is no environmental effect. One of the permas should spawn all the foes in the room and ball them using the corner of the raised area where the Twisted Bark stands. Monks need to be bipped as they will be spamming Heal Party to keep the tank alive. Once balled, spike the main group and then the Twisted bark. Proceed through the room, killing the last group and the Guardian Serpent. Room Three - Switches A perma should aggro everything on ground level. To do this, run to the left corner of the room, Death's Charge to one of the Brooding Thorns and ping a target in the center of the group once aggro has settled. The perma should maintain "I Am Unstoppable!", Stoneflesh and Feigned Neutrality so they do not die. Then spike the two targets that are near the switches. The BiP (wearing high hp armor) and another caster with Necrotic Traversal should jump up to the corpses where they will use a switch and then die (the UA can quickly resurrect). Proceed to next room. Room Four - Flower Bridge Casters should wait while a perma aggros the first two Thorn Wolf groups. When the wolves are dead, everyone should run past to the torches before continuing otherwise more enemies will be spawned. After the center torches, another group of wolves should pop and be spiked. At the end of the bridge, a group of Nightmares will spawn. Deep Freeze and spike this group before they can reach the party. Kill the Serpent to open door to the next room. Room Five - Wolves Corridors / Exhaustion After opening the door to this room, a tank should recall onto a monk and pop the wolves in this room. Pull them off to the right so there is room for the main team to run by, and once you have space head back to the entrance of the room so that you are out of the exhaustion. The main team should proceed through the room, hugging the left wall. Stop halfway over the bridge, and have the second sin recall onto a monk. It is now safe for the first sin to cancel recall, though make sure the gate is open or you will get stuck. When the gate on the other side of the bridge opens, the sin should run through the next room, popping the first group of wolves and pulling them just under an aggro bubble past the third gate (count them). The mainteam should come and kill these, while the other sin goes on through the room and pops the group after the forth gate, and pulling to the right. The mainteam should wait in between the forth and fifth gate, while the free tank pops the next two groups that are past the fifth gate, and pull them past the path leading to the right so there is room for the team to pass. The mainteam should run though the fifth gate and follow the path right, and stop half way across the bridge. The first tank there should pop the group of wolves just off the bridge and pull them away while everyone else hugs the right wall and keeps running until a bit before the path starts to turns off to the right. The first tank there should pop this group and pull it to the far cliff edge. Remember for this whole room, if you kill a group, another group may pop up very close to you. For every skip in this room, recall is required to catch up with the team, so if you did not cast it before pulling, get somebody to run in casting range while passing so they can use it then, just don't get too close or cast on the tank. Room Six - Energy Degeneration Once every team member enters this room, a ridiculous amount of foes pop up and result in instant wipe. This is countered by having one team member stay behind the first set of gates - any damage dealer is recommended. The rest of the team should continue through, killing both serpents and the Bark. The mesmer that stayed behind should not continue until everybody is through the gate and heading into the next room. Room Seven - Exhaustion and Weakness This is the first Warden room. The team should wait just past the bridge, hugging the right wall. One tank should run forwards so the room pops, and turn right down the alley. Once all three groups of wardens on this side of the room have been aggroed, the sin should run back to the mainteam. The other tank should be standing in the doorway but one step out from the right side. This means that the puller can run straight through and the ranged enemies will keep running until they get stuck on the other tank. The puller should then go and stand exactly on top of the other tank, and the second tank should then run back, causing any ranged enemies that changed target to ball up also. This should be repeated until all foes are balled or dead. This tactic is commonly referred to as Re-stacking. Once everything pulled is dead, the same should be done for the other side of the room, with the second tank and casters also swapping side to keep the balls clean. Once the left side has been done, one tank should run to the left (triggers all traps) and tank at the Twisted Bark (All the burning bushes attack at melee range so you can just stand next to the Bark) at the raised area to the left. The mainteam should go and spike these enemies, then head back round to kill the other group of Burning bushes which the other tank should have balled around the Guardian Serpent. It is not necessary to kill the Bark on the other side of the room. Room Eight - Second Warden Room While killing this room, casters should beware of aggroing the Burning Bushes on the hill to the right, as they may run round. A tank should run down the stairs, and aggro everything in the room (run round the room clockwise). While the tank is getting aggro on the far side of the room, the second tank should position himself one step out from the right side of the door, and the casters should wait at the top of the stairs. Once the puller has all aggro, pull the enemies through the other tank, and start re-stacking. Casters should beware of Churning Earth, as it hits very hard and you will fall over when you run out of it. Once everything is dead, the tanks should go through and trigger any traps. Kill the serpent and move on to the next room. Room Nine - Waterfall/Pops If everybody passes through this door, the door closes and the team will be stuck on the wrong side while things spawn on top of them. To prevent this, the BiP should ensure they never pass the gate until the last group. In this room, when you kill a group, more spawn. For this reason, a ball-spike-run technique is effective. A tank should go on and start balling the first groups, then spike. The second tank should stand in the doorway, so if any of the pops are aggroed by casters, they can just run though the tank, and should lose aggro. If too much is aggroed, then re-stacking at the gate is also effective. Keep balling-spiking-running until a lone group spawns to the left of the door and out a bit. This is the "back pop". After this pop is killed, everyone out of the room should enter. Proceed through to the next room. Room Ten - Health Degeneration Run on down and kill the Bark. The tank should jump to the enemies on the end of the bridge, and pick a target that hits as many foes as possible (including serpent if possible). Room Eleven - Urgoz In this room, you may or may not be under an environment effect. If you chose to skip the energy denial bark, you will experience this on the right side of the room. EoE should be placed on the bottom left corner of the hill you are at the top of as you enter the room, and should JUST be in range of Urgoz(Be sure that the team stays away from the spirit once laid, as death of the spirit will greatly slow the killing of Urgoz). Tanks should run around the room spawning Explosive growth's within range of EoE, while casters deal as much damage to Urgoz as possible. It is advised to only cast 1 spell in the same position, and then continue to run around the room within range of EoE. If you attempt to cast more, you run the risk of getting spiked for over 100 damage from each explosive growth. When Urgoz reaches 90% health, his health will begin to fall much faster due to EoE. Once dead, collect your reward! Kill the two Greater Serpents for an extra 1000 Kurzick Faction. =See Also= *15 minutes record with Cryway (nerfed) *Guild Wars Wiki article on Elite Missions *Guild Wars Wiki article on Urgoz's Warren *Alternative Cryway builds on GWG, with another guide